Bruce Banner (Ziemia-616)
right|179px Hulk-''' alter ego doktora Bruce'a Bannera, społecznego wyrzutka i emocjonalnie ograniczonego naukowca-geniusza, który transformuje się w '''Hulka pod wpływem stresu lub gniewu. Twórcami tej postaci są Stan Lee i Jack Kirby. Hulk zadebiutował w Incredible Hulk #1 (marzec 1962 roku). Dane Name: Hulk Banner Prawdziwe imię i nazwisko: Robert Bruce Banner Poprzednie pseudonimy: Annihilator, Captain Universe, Joe Fixit, Mr. Fixit, Maestro, Mechano, Professor, War, Bruce Bancroft, David Banner, David Bixby, Bob Danner, Bruce Jones, Bruce Roberts, David Blaine, Green Scar, Green King, Green Goliath, Jade Giant Uniwersum: Ziemia 616 Tożsamość: powszechnie znana Wzrost: 177cm (Banner), około 2-2,5m (Hulk) Waga: 58kg (Banner), około 400-650kg (Hulk) Kolor włosów: brązowe(Banner), czarne/zielone (Hulk) Kolor oczu: brązowe (Banner), szare/zielone (Hulk) Zajęcie/zawód: niezatrudniony, były fizyk jądrowy Klasa postaci: nadczłowiek (gamma mutagenik) Status prawny: posiada kryminalną przeszłość Stan cywilny: wdowiec Narodowość: amerykańska Miejsce narodzin: Dayton, Ohio, USA Znani krewni: Betty Ross Banner (żona, nie żyje), generał Thaddeus "Thunderbolt" Ross (teść), Jennifer Walters (She-Hulk, kuzynka), Morris Walters (wujek), Elaine Banner Walters (ciotka, nie żyje), Brian Banner (ojciec, nie żyje), Rebecca Banner (matka, nie żyje), pani Drake (ciotka, prawdopodobnie nie żyje), Cassandra Walters Pike (ciotka), David Pike (kuzyn), Caiera the Oldstrong (żona, nie żyje), Skaar (syn), Lyra (córka), Scorpion Black (domniemana córka) Powiązania z grupami: Avengers, Defenders, Secret Defenders, Fantastic Four, Horsemen of Apocalypse, Hulkbusters, Pantheon, Przymierze (Warbound), The Order Baza operacyjna: brak, ale preferuje Nowy Meksyk Pierwsze pojawienie się: Incredible Hulk #1 (marzec 1962) Opis Bruce Banner jest genialnym, niedocenianym przez innych naukowcem. Podczas pracy nad promieniowaniem gamma zdarzył się wypadek, w trakcie którego Banner został napromieniowany, co zaowocowało niekontrolowanymi transformacjami w Hulka, wielkiego, humanoidalnego stwora o nadludzkiej sile i wytrzymałości, nad którym Banner nie ma właściwie żadnej kontroli. W komiksie częstym motywem jest pościg policji i armii Stanów Zjednoczonych za Hulkiem i Bannerem, odpowiedzialnych za wywołanie ogromnych zniszczeń, gdziekolwiek się pojawiali. W trakcie długiej historii komiksu skóra Hulka była najczęściej zielona, ale na skutek różnorodnych zwrotów fabularnych, bywała także szara i czerwona. Hulk jest jedną z najbardziej rozpoznawalnych postaci z uniwersum Marvela. Podczas wybuchu bomby gamma Bruce pochłonął energię i jego komórki uległy napromieniowaniu. Kiedy się zdenerwuje, uwalnia całą tą energię, rośnie jego tkanka mięśniowa, a skóra i krew zmieniają kolor na zielony. Galeria 1703736-thehulk tank-1-.jpg|Hulk w filmie z 2003 roku The-Incredible-Hulk-edward-norton-1756885-1260-535.jpg|Hulk w filmie ,,The Incredible Hulk" (2008) The-Hulk-in-The-Avengers-010.jpg|Hulk z Avengers (2012) 090316175412_18.jpg hulk.png|Hulk w grze LEGO Marvel Super heroes Hulk 2.PNG Hulk 2.JPG Hulk 3.PNG Savage-Land-top.jpg|Hulk w serialu Hulk i Agenci M.I.A.Z.G.I. pobrane (11).jpg|Hulk z serialu ,,Avengers Assemble" Uncontrollable-clip-2.jpg|Hulk w serialu ,,Iron Man Armored Adventures" Homesick_Hulk_Ultimate_Spider-Man.jpg|Hulk w serialu ,,Mega Spiderman " MvCHulkDBLPunch16f.gif|Hulk animacja gammagenealogiabig.jpg|Drzewo Genealeogiczne Hulków Zdolności Hulk posiada niewiarygodne pokłady nadludzkiej siły fizycznej, czyniące go prawdopodobnie najpotężniejszą istota jako chodziła po Ziemi. Poziom jego potęgi jest potencjalnie nielimitowany, ponieważ wzrost siły fizycznej Hulka jest wprost proporcjonalny do poziomu jego stanów emocjonalnych, takich jak stres, czy w szczególności gniew. Hulk może trzasnąć potężnie swoimi dłońmi, wytwarzając w ten sposób falę uderzeniową, niczym po wybuchu bomby. Hulk używa swoich niezwykle potężnych mięśni nóg do skakania na ogromne odległości. Potrafi przebyć tysiące kilometrów jednym skokiem, raz prawie udało mu się okrążyć całą Ziemie po orbicie po jednym wybiciu. Kontrolując siłę wyskoku i trajektorie lotu, może przy lądowaniu wytworzyć potężne kratery lub ruchy sejsmiczne. Hulk wykazał wysoką odporność na wszelkie rany fizyczne, na ekstremalne temperatury i wszelkie znane na świecie trucizny oraz choroby. W dodatku ma wyjątkowo rozwinięty czynnik samogojący, znacznie szybszy nawet od Wolverine'a. Jego wytrzymałość, podobnie jak siła, ma charakter dynamiczny. Im bardziej jest rozgniewany, tym szybciej się uzdrawia i jest wytrzymalszy. Hulk był też widziany, na dnie oceanu. Nie dokuczała mu ani dekompresja, ani ciśnienie, ani nawet brak tlenu. Jego ciało dostosował się do panujących warunków i wypełniło płuca bogatym w tlen płynem perfluorokarbonowym. W podobny sposób może przetrwać w otwartej przestrzeni kosmicznej. Hulk potrafi oprzeć się próbie kontroli jego umysłu. Ma to pewnie związek z tym, że posiada kilka osobowości nieustannie walczących między sobą. Z powodu panicznego strachu Bruce'a, przed powrotem jego zmarłego ojca, Hulk zyskał zdolność widzenia duchów. Ta sama zdolność pozwala mu widzieć postacie astralne. Hulk ma tez świetna orientację w terenie, z każdego miejsca na świecie potrafi instynktownie powrócić na pustynie, gdzie powstał w wyniku wybuchu gamma-bomby. Historia Ziemia-616 Hulk 2003 Ziemia-400083 Incredible Hulk Ziemia-199999 Avengers (2012) Ziemia-199999 Iron Man 3 (2013) Ziemia-199999 Avengers: Age of Ultron (2016) Ziemia-199999 Iron Man: Armored Adventures Ziemia-904913 Media Komiksy Filmy Hulk pojawił się w trzech filmach. Najpierw powstał o nim film z 2003 roku w reżyserii Anga Lee pt.,,Hulk", w którym rolę Hulka zagrał Eric Bana. Potem w 2008 roku Louis Leterrier nakręcił ,,The Incredible Hulk" z Edwardem Nortonem w roli głównej. W 2012 roku Joss Whedon nakręcił ,,Avenegers", w roli Hulka wystąpił Mark Ruffalo. Seriale *Iron Man: Armored Adventures *Avengers: Potęga i Moc *Mega Spider-Man *Avengers: Zjednoczeni *Hulk i Agenci M.I.A.Z.G.I. Gry Wrogowie *Abomination *Leader *Harpy *Revage *Flux *Red Hulk *Absorbing Man Odnośniki zewnętrzne Charakterystyka i opis Hulka Ciekawostki * Komiksowa wersja powstania Hulka jest inna niż filmowa. W filmie Incredible Hulk (2008) Hulk był nieudaną próbą stworzenia super-żołnierza, a w komiksie Bruce stał się radioaktywnym potworem po wybuchu bomby gamma. * Stan Lee początkowo zdecydował, że Hulk ma mieć szarą skórę, by nie sugerować żadnych powiązań rasowych.Jednakże szary kolor nie wyszedł najlepiej w druku więc po pierwszym zeszycie zmieniono go na znacznie wyrazistszy zielony który wszyscy znamy i kochamy. Kategoria:Postać Kategoria:Bohater Kategoria:Hulk Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Avengers Kategoria:Superbohaterowie Kategoria:Nadczłowiek Kategoria:New Avengers Kategoria:Defenders Kategoria:Secret Defenders Kategoria:Hulkbusters Kategoria:Mighty Avengers Kategoria:Heroes for Hire